


Christmas Movie

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The age old debate continues - isDie Harda Christmas movie?





	Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/gifts).



“It’s not a Christmas movie.” Kevin snorted in laughter, shaking his head as Stoffel put the DVD in.

“It is, I always watch it at Christmas.” Stoffel smiled, flopping down on the sofa next to Kevin.

“That doesn’t make it a Christmas movie.”

“It’s set at Christmas.”

Kevin sighed, and Stoffel reached out to hold his hand.

“How about we put the movie on, and not watch it because we’re too busy making out on the sofa?”

Kevin grinned. “I love the way you think.”

Stoffel pulled Kevin on top of him, gasping as their lips met.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
